Sly Fox
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Asaka Kairi falls apart after Ichimaru leaves Soul Society with Aizen. Everyone thinks she's insane, and she leaves Soul Society forever, intent on ending Gin's life, as he had took hers. She has to kill the very man she loves to get it back. Gin/OC
1. Insanity

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Bleach.**

**Hell, I'm not even old enough to be able to buy my own bleach. Lol.**

**Sorry, that was corny.**

**Well, this is going to be an... interesting story.**

**Another one of mine that's very angsty.**

**Might change later on. **

**I was writing this, and then thought, hey! Why not make this an on-going story?**

**It's already longer then most of my one shots.**

**So, that's what I'm going to do! Hope you keep reading!**

**Also, I won't be making chapter 2 for a couple of days probably, maybe a week.**

**On this one, and Memory's Shadow.**

**It's because I'm on Vol. 38 out of 42 that's on mangafox.**

**And, I want to actually know what happens after the fight before I add more details.**

**Sorry!!  
**

* * *

_I screamed. I drank. I threw things. I cursed. I was emotional._

_I've never really been one for screaming, I hate the sound of it. I remember that when I was still a human, whenever someone would be in a screaming fight with someone, it didn't matter who the two were, I would start to cry._

_I've always hated the smell of anything used to get yourself drunk or tipsy, let alone the taste of it. It reminded me of piss, to be completely honest. I would always politely refuse when Rangiku would ask me to come drinking with her._

_I've always liked the thought of breaking things, to throw something against the wall, and watch the pieces shatter and spread across the ground. Though I liked the idea, I've never actually done it._

_I will say that I've always cursed, even when I was glared at for doing so. Although, I didn't use five curse words in one sentence, I hated it when people did that. The sound of cussing just to cuss has always irritated me; it still does._

_I'm the of girl that will look at a girl with a tear streaked face, who's yelling after her boyfriend not to go, and smile. I would smile, not to make her feel better, but to mock her. I've never been able to stand insecure girls._

_But none of that matters now. It doesn't matter who I __used to be; this is who I am __now._

_This is how I became when he left me._

* * *

"Kairi! Calm down, please!" Rangiku screamed at me, begging me to calm down. If I didn't, they would keep me locked up here; I was fully aware of that.

I just couldn't build up the courage to stop.

To stop screaming, banging my hands against the stone walls until they bled, using every cuss word that I knew of, twice.

And after I finished, I would just start again.

It's been like this for a while now.

At first, I was very quiet. I stayed like that for a couple of months. I stopped going on missions, ignored the threats of Izuru. He'd put my rank back down. He'd tell the other captains. The other captains already knew, everyone did. And I didn't care about ranks, not anymore.

I used to hate Izuru. I guess in a way, I still do. I had been placed in the 3rd Squad, a ranking officer, as soon as I graduated the Academy. I was so happy back then. But then I met him, my Captain. Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

_At first, I hated him too. His smile, his creepy voice, his narcissistic ways, even the fact that I had to crane my neck to look him in the face. So I avoided him, keeping my training to myself. I wanted to be stronger. I was only in the 12th seat, I needed to be higher than that._

_Then there was this one night, when I was practicing. He caught me by surprise, and I whipped around, ashamed that I hadn't noticed his reitsu. Gin just chuckled, his grin never fading._

_''Tis okay, Kairi-chan. Just wanted 'ta see what 'ya were up to, is all.' He walked closer to me, and I had to stop myself from backing away; it was disrespectful. I didn't like the man, but I still respected him._

_Gin looked down at my zanpakuto, which was still out and in my hand. I quickly sheathed it, not wanting to be carrying an un-sheathed weapon around my captain._

_'You trainin'?' His head tilted over to the trees, which had multiple gashes in the trunks._

_I kept myself from saying, 'Duh, that's pretty obvious, wouldn't you think, __Captain?'_

_Instead, I ducked my head down. 'Yes, Captain Ichimaru.'_

_A moment went by, and when I looked up once more, I was surprised to see that the man didn't have on his usual grin. His face actually looked serious, for once._

_'Show me.'_

_And so I did._

* * *

I made sure to be quiet, and hid my reitsu. Why they had just sent one fourth squad member to give me food tonight, I didn't know. I didn't know much of anything these days. The past couple of weeks, I'd been locked up in a cell, for my own good apparently.

But I had something I needed to do.

Ever since I had seen him again, I set my mind to killing him. I made it my mission. And I planned on going through with it.

If it wasn't for the fact that everyone thought I was insane, I'd be a Captain myself by now. After that night when I trained with Gin, and learned not to hate him anymore, I quickly went up the ranks in Squad Three. I wanted to be the 2nd seat.

Of course, Izuru would always be in that spot. That was why I hated him so, he had to have the only thing that would make me happy. To work directly under my captain. To fight along side my captain. To die for my captain.

To be with the man I loved.

* * *

_I stopped, frozen with fear._

_Aizen was attacking Karakura town, which was a fake. I had been one of the officers chosen to fight for everyone's life. I usually turned down missions, but something told me to accept this one. I shouldn't have._

_'Kairi! Focus, please!' Rangiku had become a good friend to me over the years. She pushed me now, trying to get me to look away from the man I loved. From the man she loved. I always knew she felt about him the same way I did, but we decided not to talk about it, to avoid the subject. Neither of us could have him now. For only about a week, she sulked, then started back on her usual ways. She didn't love him as much as I did._

_Aizen's gaze turned over to me, where I was still frozen, my eyes wide and shiny with un-shed tears. 'Ahh, look who it is, Gin. Wasn't this your 3rd Seat? What was her name again...?' For a moment, it actually seemed like Aizen really had forgotten my name. Him and I were good friends too, when he still played the nice role in the story._

_Gin followed his leader's eyes, which lead to mine. To my surprise -many things surprised me about him. He'd gotten taller, his hair was a little longer. He wore a white robe over his Shinigami's outfit- his eyes were open, just a sliver. He glared over at Aizen for a moment, before looking at me, his face growing a little softer. I hadn't expected that, either._

_'Asaka, Kairi.' When that impacted, I really thought I was going to explode in a sea of tears. Never, never has he ever called me Asaka, nor Kairi without the -chan at the end. He knew how I felt. He knew what he'd done to me, it was obvious in his red eyes._

_It was at that moment, that I was hit, full on._

_I wouldn't be able to fight. Not anyone. Especially not __him._

_And if I did, I would get everyone here killed by not being able to protect them from the one thing I couldn't fight against.  
_

_Right in middle of the battle field, with everyone watching the un-pleasant exchange, with __him watching, I dropped to my knees, still hovering in the air._

_And I started to weep.

* * *

_That day changed my life. So here I was, on my way to kill the very man I had cried in front of. The man my best friend used to love. The man who still held my heart tightly in his cold hands.


	2. A Big Change

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Bleach.**

**I'm sorry it took so long, please don't kill me.**

* * *

Kairi ran quickly through the streets of the Soul Society. She was able to find where they hid her Zanpakuto, and was successful in stealing it back. Now if she could only make it out of the Soul Society, she would be good. Surprisingly, she found that the restrictions placed on her were not very strong, and she should be able to call upon the door leading to the Human World. If she could do that, then she would able to get Kisuke to send her to Hueco Mundo. She was good friends with him, and had no doubts that he would help her.

Hearing a shot behind her, Kairi looked over her shoulder, seeing Renji running after her. She thought about stopping, just for a moment, but then decided against it. Although Renji was her best male friend, he would do his duty in capturing her. And she couldn't risk that.

"Kairi! Wait, please!" Renji called after her, and Kairi did her best to ignore him, running faster. She had to get away from him, it was her only chance. And Renji, as if reading her mind, stopped in his pursuit, letting his friend get away.  
Although she wanted to, Kairi didn't turn to say goodbye, or even to thank him. Instead, she kept her pace, running only until she had to stop. She looked around her before calling upon the door to the Human World, stepping through it quickly. She knew that they would be able to tell she left through it, but that only meant she had to get to Kisuke faster.

Kairi stepped out of the doors, finding herself on top of the school's roof in Karakura Town, where Ichigo lived. She pondered for a moment, thinking about going to see him. He didn't know yet that she was a runaway, an abandon-er. But even so, he could have a Shinigami with him, most likely Rukia. It had only been about half an hour since she escaped from her cell, but that was more than enough time to alert everyone. And although Ichigo still wasn't considered a full blown Shinigami, he would eventually be told as well.  
So, deciding against stopping by to say hello to her old friend, she instead jumped off the roof of the school, her Shinigami uniform and hair blowing behind her. Landing without a sound, the ex-Shinigami dashed off down the streets, heading straight to the old Captain's house.

* * *

Kairi stopped in front of the store, hesitating for a moment before knocking on the door lightly. She didn't have any problems on the way there, but the Soul Society easily could have put some Shinigami into hiding around Kisuke's place. All of her friends knew how close to the man she was, he was like a father to her.

The door opened with a swish, revealing the tiny Ururu. She looked up at Kairi, her eyes wide.

"Hello, Ururu." Without waiting for a greeting, she stepped inside the shop, walking quickly to the living quarters of the building. "Kisuke!"

The man in mention pretty much appeared out of nowhere behind the girl, and she would have easily been caught of guard if it weren't for the fact that she was used to it. She turned around, smiling at him.

"Hello, Kairi." Kisuke smiled at the small girl, putting his hand on her head to ruffle her brown hair slightly. "You escaped, didn't you?" His look darkened slightly, and Kairi flinched.

"Yes, I did... I need to go to Hueco Mundo. Could you help me?"

He sighed. "Of course I can, and I will." His eyes raked over Kairi for a moment. "But you need to change. Nothing screams 'Shinigami on the loose' more than a dirty Shinigami uniform."  
Kairi looked away and cleared her throat. "Right." When the old Captain walked away into a room, she followed close behind, starting to undo her top. She got down to her shoes and bindings before Kisuke finally turned around, handing her some dark red clothing, a little white box on top.

He frowned. "Must you change right here in front of everyone?"

Kairi smirked, an eyebrow raised as she leaned forward slightly. "Why, like what you see?"

Kisuke snorted, stepping around her. "Hardly, you small, flat-chested girl." He walked down the hall with his own smirk, knowing that the comment got on her nerves.

"Hey!! I am NOT flat-chested!" But although she defended her honor, she looked down at herself, placing her free hand on her breast. "Just because I'm a little smaller than Matsumoto..." She grumbled, going down the hallway and into the room that Kisuke disappeared in. She couldn't say she wasn't small, not in her chest, anyway. Kairi was only about five foot or so, but she didn't mind her size. Not anymore.

Placing the clothes that Kisuke gave her, and her Shinigami uniform on a table, she unfolded the ones she was to wear. And then she frowned.

"You expect me to wear this? How am I supposed to fight in something like this?" She looked over at Kisuke, who was sitting down on a small cushion.

"It's lighter than the Shinigami's uniform, and although it doesn't look it, much easier to fight in." He grabbed the small white box. "This is something I created, similar to the human's hair dye. But with this, I only need to wipe a bit on your hair, and it will change the colour of all of the hair on your body. It's useful for changing your appearance." He looked the girl up and down, who was busy trying to get the one-pieced kimono on. "Which you need help with, obviously."

The man stood up, side stepping the table before helping Kairi into the outfit. After getting the main part on, he grabbed the belts from the table and put them around her waist and stomach, over the black wrap. He gave her gloves, and then wrapped a black piece of cloth around her neck, which was actually a mask that went over half her face when she needed it -very useful for where she was going. He pulled her dark brown hair out of the kimono lightly, letting it fall back down to her waist.

"Hurry up and put on your shoes." Kairi did as she was told, slipping into the long black boots, which seemed to have a type of stocking sewn into them so that she didn't get blisters and they weren't uncomfortable. Thankfully, they didn't have any heels.

Kisuke looked her over, satisfied with the outfit, and then grabbed the box. He took the small tube and put a small line on his hands before placing them on the top of Kairi's head, running the liquid down to her shoulders. Almost like magic, or kido, the entire of her hair changed into a snow white from her dark brown. He took the last object on the table, turning the girl around. Kairi had very long hair, although it was short in the front. He took the long strands in back, and put them in a tight but low pony tail, letting it fall, where it ended just above her waist.

Kisuke turned Kairi back around before stepping away, admiring his work. "Go look in the mirror, you know where it is." He sat back down as she walked out of the room and down the hallway once again, into the bathroom.

Kairi sucked in her breath as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. It didn't even look like her! Her snow white hair seemed to work well with her pale skin, and naturally pink lips. Although her eyes stayed the same shade of brown, it worked. The kimono was a crimson, matching the colour of blood perfectly. The top right shoulder had flowers embedded into the fabric, just a couple of shades away from gold, not shiny, as did the bottom left sleeve. The neckline fell just between her breasts, although the white bindings showed. She made quick work in discarding the wraps, and figured she liked the look; most female Shinigami used bindings. The end of the kimono was at her thighs, where it was loose. From her waist to the bottom of her breasts, there was a black cloth wrapped around her, which also had the golden flowers. A belt that matched the flowers went around her twice, the strap on the bottom held together by a black string in a bow, and the top held the clasp. Around her neck was a cloth, which could be pulled up quickly and easily into a face mask. Black gloves ran up to her elbow, fingerless except for the middle finger. Her black boots went up to just above her knees, fitting snugly.

She looked completely different! The only thing that was the same on the outside were her eyes, which even seemed like a different shade of brown because of her hair, and her height. Although anyone who knew her well would be able to tell it was her by her reiatsu, they'd have to be fairly close to her before they even got a hint.

She quickly went back into the other room.

"Are you ready?" Kisuke stood up from his spot, and led her to the room which went down into the 'basement'.

"Of course." Kairi quickly followed the man across the area, stopping behind him between two large cliffs.

Kisuke's reiatsu surged for a moment, and the air between the rocks ripped in half, tearing blackness in the sky. She had seen the gateway before, but never had she gone through it. Kisuke taught her enough that she knew what she had to do, though.

Ururu appeared behind them, across the area. "Ummm, Kisuke?" She called. The two looked back at the small girl. "Ichigo and Renji are here." Almost as if they were waiting to be called, the two jumped down from the hole in the ceiling, not even bothering with the ladder.

"Kairi!" Renji called to her, and she looked over at Kisuke.

"Kairi, go, quickly!" Kairi wrapped her arms around Kisuke in a hug, putting her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Kisuke." It only lasted for a moment before she let go of her only father figure, and ran into the Garganta, building a path of reiatsu easily.

As the hole began to close, she felt safe enough to look behind her, as she was already half way through the hole in dimensions.

Kairi felt like screaming in anger as Ichigo and Renji jumped into the path just before the hole closed behind them.


End file.
